


Black

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Black is the color of desperation.





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tony Stark or the mentioned characters. This has nothing to do with actual color theory.

Black is the color of desperation.

It’s going against his kidnappers’ will on the off chance it will free him.

It’s trying to bargain to get Peter out of harm’s way.

It’s flying a suit and repairing a ferry. It’s angered fear at the thought that Peter could have gotten himself hurt.

It’s the vigor that he tries to pull the gauntlet off with and the fervor that he clings to Peter’s ashes.

It’s how he builds the watches and fights against Thanos.

It’s wanting it to all stop – no matter the cost.

Black is the color of desperation.


End file.
